


Dreaming of You Wherever You Are

by SweetSerenades



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied Parent Ships are just for plot, Mystery, Some Characters Will Be OoC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerenades/pseuds/SweetSerenades
Summary: "W-what are you wearing?" Towa blinks."Our uniform? Remember, Dad had Mr. Jaken drop them off yesterday?""D-dad…?" Towa stutters. "But what are you-?"Towa's train of thought falters as a stern voice echoes through her mind.Don't tell her about the feudal era!Towa wakes up back in the modern world, but something is amiss. She decides to play along and figure out what could be happening to her family, but things get complicated when this new life is everything she could ever dream of. The only thing that keeps her tethered to her reality is a familiar face. (ongoing fic)
Relationships: Higurashi Towa/Riku, Hisui/Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying out this AU for fun! Obviously, some things are going to be a little different as we get more plot developments from the anime. Everything I've outlined so far is following Yashahime episode 21.
> 
> There will not be any SessaRin PDA/ship content in this fic, they're simply there for the story. Sessh will most likely come across as very ooc as well because - well reasons. More notes at the end! Enjoy!

Towa groans as the first rays of sunlight shine through the window of Lady Kaede's hut. "Five more minutes…" She mutters to herself as she pulls her covers tighter. _Wait…is this…a blanket?_

Towa sits up with a small gasp, squinting as she takes in her surroundings. Her first instinct was that she'd woken up in a new place – perhaps one of Kirinmaru's goons had managed to kidnap her in the night. What she found instead was an unfamiliar bedroom, with moving boxes scattered throughout elegant furnishing….in the modern era.

Towa scrambled out of the bed in a panic. "Setsuna!" She gasped.

"Towa?" Her twin's voice is muffled through the door.

"SETSUNA!" Towa all but shouts, sprinting across the room and throwing the door open. She is startled by the sight of her confused twin sister in a school uniform. "What…?"

"You're still not dressed?" Setsuna puts a hand on her hip. Her dark ponytail falling over her shoulder.

"W-what are you wearing?" Towa blinks.

"Our uniform? Remember, Dad had Mr. Jaken drop them off yesterday?"

"D-dad…?" Towa stutters. "But what are you-?"

Towa's train of thought falters as a stern voice echoes through her mind. _**Don't tell her about the feudal era!**_ Towa blinks again, closing her mouth.

"You are so weird in the morning I swear." Setsuna starts down the hall. "Dad's on a call so you have 5 minutes! Hurry up!"

Towa lets her door shut with shaky hands. She takes a deep breath and allows herself to examine her surroundings once more. A navy school uniform with an unfamiliar crest sits on her empty desk, with a pair of tights and a very nice backpack beside it.

Towa falls into the nostalgic motions of dressing herself for school as if were something she still does every day. _There's no sign of my old clothes…..or my Kikujūmonj…this is so strange…I wonder if Setsuna would…_

 _ **Don't. Tell. Anyone. Anything!**_ The same stern voice echoes through Towa's mind again as she yanks on her tights, nearly causing her to fall flat on her face.

"That's getting annoying…." Towa swears she hears a chuckle as her ears ring. _I should at least find out where I am…_

Towa grabs her handbag and ventures out into the hall. She can't help but gasp as she takes in the lavish apartment. She follows the sounds of voices as she makes her way down the elegant glass staircase. Unsure of where to go next, Towa turns to her right and continues forward.

She pauses suddenly as an unfamiliar male voice echoes along the hallway of boxes. She tiptoes forward, being as silent as she can as she approaches the large wooden door.

"I didn't ask for your excuses Jaken- the moving company was meant to be here two weeks ago!"

Towa freezes in the doorway as the speaker becomes visible, stalking across an overly cluttered, equally unpacked office. The man's long silver ponytail sways behind him as he continues to snap at some poor victim on the other line. He's dressed in suit pants and a crisp shirt rolled up to his elbow, revealing an intricate tattoo sleeve down his left forearm. Towa's mouth falls open in genuine shock as she recognizes who is before her.

_That's….that's Lord Sesshomaru…my fath-_

"Towa." She jumps, blinking up at the demon lord before her. "Is everything alright?" Towa's eyes widen as she realizes how much softer he is speaking to her. _Not that we've spoken very much before..._

"Uh…well….I…."

"No Jaken I wasn't speaking to you-" He snaps back at his cellphone. "Just fix it- and if you can't have the half-wit do it for you!" He hangs up the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, now what was it?"

Towa blanches as his intense eyes fall on her, her mouth moving in slow motion. "I…uh..."

"Are you feeling sick?" He steps even closer to her, his face flickering with a concern Towa had never seen before. The great demon lord wasn't exactly the tender type back in the feudal era.

"Oh…no no I'm fine." Towa manages a small smile, turning her eyes away as she thinks of something to say. "Just…got a little lost. This house is so…"

"I know it's all a mess right now- if things go my way it should be fixed by the end of tomorrow." He glares around the room.

Towa starts to panic as silence falls between them. _What do I say? I don't even know how to act with him? Are we close in this...dream?_ She nearly sighs with relief as Setsuna's voice echoes down the hall.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Towa resists the urge to jump as Sesshomaru's hand falls on her shoulder. "Let's not waste any time. Your mother wants you all to eat a full meal before leaving-"

"Right." Towa can hardly speak as his words sink in. _My mother….is…is she really here?_ Towa can't help herself as she falls in step with her father, eager to get there as soon as she can. She freezes in the doorway of an incredibly chic kitchen, her mouth falling open once more as she takes in the sight before her.

Setsuna sits on a barstool as she pokes at her breakfast, smiling in response to something the woman over the stove is saying. She notices Towa and frowns. "Come on Towa! We're running out of time-"

At the sound of her name, Towa starts forward and it takes all her willpower not to freeze again when their mother turns around. "Good morning…" Towa's voice is quiet as she takes in the stranger. She feels like she's staring into a shorter mirror – with the woman's features so similar to her own.

Her mother's gentle face falls in a flash as she puts her hand to Towa's cheek. Towa's heart seizes in her chest. _Is this…is it really you?_

"You look so pale Towa. Did you sleep alright?"

"She's probably just trying to skip school-"

"Setsuna-" The small woman chides the twin and turns her attention back to Towa. "I know starting in a new school can be scary, but your father made sure to pick one of the best schools in the city. You'll fit right in."

Towa's response is interrupted by the sound of a door being burst open. "TOWA! SETSUNA!" Towa held in her gasp of surprise. _Moroha!_

The familiar face comes barreling around the corner, nearly smacking into the wall as she slides on the tile floor. Towa's hopes that her cousin was also aware of what was happening disappeared as she took in her outfit. Moroha steadied herself, yanking on the schoolgirl skirt that barely passed her mid-thigh. _That…surely isn't my Moroha._

"Moroha- what have I told you about the yelling-" Sesshomaru snaps.

"And the running-" Towa's mother chimed in softly. "You'll fall-"

"I know I knowwww-" Moroha jumps up onto the barstool beside Setsuna.

Towa clenches her teeth to keep from gaping as Sesshomaru crossed behind the girls and yanks on Moroha's ear. She pouts up at him. "Owwww what did I do?!"

"One would think you were raised in a barn-"

"Hey!" Moroha sticks her tongue out at him. "I'm telling Mom you're being mean!"

"Be my guest-" Sesshomaru flicks her forehead and takes his own serving towards the dining room. Moroha continues to make faces at the back of his head before turning to her meal.

"Geez, he's so stubborn."

"You are late you know-" Setsuna pokes her cousin's shoulder.

"It's not my fault! Nanny Kaede was sleeping and my phone is dead!"

"Did you stay up watching the matches again?"

"No…maybe!"

"Towa-" Her attention is turned back to her mother. "Are you hungry?"

"Y-yes sorry-" Towa shuffles to the last bar stool and picks up her chopsticks. Her mother gives her another warm smile as she gathers up her own serving and starts towards the dining room. Towa can't help but stare as she watches the stranger glide into a seat beside her father. He immediately sets down his cellphone and gives her his full attention.

Another ache seizes in her chest as Towa takes it in. She is watching her parents- her real parents – eat a meal together. _Surely this has to be an elaborate dream. How could anyone…_

Moroha yawns loudly, pushing her bowl away. "I'm already so tired! Why couldn't we come here a week sooner."

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "If you actually tried to fix your sleep schedule you wouldn't still be on Tokyo time-" Towa chokes on her rice, catching her twin's attention. "Towa are you okay?"

"I'm fine-" Towa wheezes, racking her brain for a response. "I…uh…what's the time difference here again?" She feigns a smile as Setsuna raises an eyebrow.

"New York to Tokyo? It's 14 hours."

Towa nods slowly, turning her eyes back to her meal. Her appetite has disappeared entirely as she processes her new knowledge.

_If this isn't a dream-which it has to be…but if it isn't….._

_We're in America._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to dive into this idea I have! I haven't written fic in awhile due to a serious lack of inspiration and a pretty ugly breakup with my love of my other content. It's on the road to recovery but I've devoted a lot more of my time getting back into anime! 
> 
> \- Something very important I want to note (again): there will NOT be any kind of SessRin pda in this fic. What you saw in this chapter is most likely the farthest I would go in describing their dynamic. I personally do not ship them and wasn't all that pleased when she got confirmed as their mom, but I could also see it coming from day one. A big part of their role in this story is going to be their participation in this ?dream? scenario Towa finds herself in. I'm working around the 'idea' of what a modern-day family dynamic would be for them
> 
> \- For narrative purposes, Setsuna/Towa/Moroha are all going to be 15 going on 16 Juniors. That's not for any particular reason, I just don't read them as 14.
> 
> \- With the New York setting, I'm definitely taking a lot of inspiration from Gossip Girl style. The apartment(s) are big and well-decorated with a lot of Western influences. Another big reason I did this is that other characters they'll interact with are going to be American. I didn't want to make any errors in Japanese high school dynamics so that's why! Their uniforms will definitely have that same Gossip Girl vibe - where everyone is wearing vaguely matching pieces but adding their own style to it. Towa will obviously be seeking out a pair of slacks A S A P.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **For this chapter - any regular dialogue is in Japanese and anything ["written like this"] is English! More notes at the end! Enjoy!**

Towa stares at her hands resting on the counter, her heart slamming in her chest as the conversation beside her fades in and out. _America. If this is happening, I'm in America. How is this possible? My English is terrible!_

There's a sharp knock at the door. "Oh, he's here-" Setsuna sits up straighter.

"He-?" Towa bites her tongue to stop herself. She should know who is here if Setsuna does.

"Hisui is here?!" Moroha's yell shakes her from her thoughts. "We need to go!" She shovels the rest of her breakfast into her mouth.

"That must be Hiraikotsu. Have a good day girls!" Their mother calls from the dining room.

"I'll get the door for them-"

"Ah- Sesshomaru-"

Towa notices the way her twin scrambles out of her seat and starts towards the foyer. Moroha snorts. "Let's go or we'll miss the show-"

Towa doesn't respond and follows her cousin to the front door. Hisui, dressed in a male uniform that matches their own, is standing in the now open doorway. He looks petrified as he raises his hand in a greeting. "Morning…Mr. D-Daiyōkai …."

Setsuna's cheeks are flushed as she tries to step around Sesshomaru for her shoes. "We're going to be late Dad."

"I take it I don't need to review the security detail with you, Hiraikotsu?"

"N-No sir-" Hisui gives him a painful-looking smile.

Moroha snickered as she stepped into her tennis shoes. Towa followed in suit, watching over her shoulder as her father glares at the young demon slayer. Hisui stands stiff as a board as Moroha and Setsuna step into the hall, with only the former shouting a goodbye to her uncle. Towa follows behind them, watching in a muted awe as Sesshormaru relaxes back into an unfamiliar, comfortable manner.

He gives her a small smile. "Be safe."

Towa feels a burning in her eyes as she manages to smile back. "Right. See you later." She hurries along the hall to catch up with the others. _Why am I so overcome with emotion right now? This is just a dre-_

"Towa-" Setsuna's voice yanks Towa from her thoughts. She gasps softly as her sister beams back at her. "Let's go!"

* * *

The group gathers into an elevator that takes them from the highest floor to the lobby. With an instinctive sweep of her surroundings, Towa spots a Japanese driver standing by the entrance. They follow the stoic man out onto the busy New York street where a sleek black town car waits for them.

Towa climbs in and sits beside Moroha, who is already flipping random switches. Setsuna and Hisui slide together across from them, muttering to each other quietly. Towa strains to listen and catches the remnants of what they're saying.

"Your dad is so scary-" "Well maybe if you didn't make it so obvious he wouldn't make assumptions-" "I barely spoke!"

Moroha's chuckling pulls them from their bickering as she elbows Towa. "I bet he's still in hot water after he got caught staring at Setsuna during the New Year's Eve gala-"

"On duty-" Setsuna adds with a groan.

"I was not being that obvious! It was my Dad's fault anyway he was drinking too much."

"Leave sweet Miroku out of this-" Moroha egged him on.

"Sweet?! You should hear the advice he started giving me after that night! It's vulgar!" Hisui huffed as he turned to Setsuna. They both froze, processing the implications of his words.

Towa holds back a snort as her sister's cheeks turn bright red. Hisui isn't looking much better as he quickly turns away from her. Moroha starts howling with laughter, making both of them jump.

There's a crackle of a speaker above them. "We will arrive at the academy shortly-"

Moroha's attention turns to squinting out the tinted windows. "Ehhh, I wish we could be dropped off a little farther from the school. Everyone's going to notice us."

Hisui shakes his head. "My mom said a lot of rich kids already go to this school, so maybe it won't be that bad."

"I'd say we're going to be pretty obvious-" Towa flinches as Moroha reaches out and yanks on the streak in her hair. "Do you think the teachers will try to make you change your hair?"

"American schools are nothing like Japan-" Setsuna comments. "All we have to do is blend in."

Blending in was much easier said than done. Towa lets Hisui climb out of the car before her, taking his hand as he helps her. "Sorry- force of habit." He lets her go and does the same for Setsuna. As Towa turns away from them, she takes in the nostalgia of hundreds of students bustling towards a high school early in the morning. There are already plenty of differences, what with how many groups are hanging around outside.

Like sheep in a field, most of the students in the courtyard turn to see the new kids getting out of a car. Towa isn't sure where to look, remembering how much she hates being the center of attention. Thankfully, her gaze is rescued by a bright-eyed Japanese woman strutting towards her in tiny heels.

"Good Morning!" She claps her hands together as she greets them in Japanese. "We're so excited to have you all- Daiyōkai sisters, Miss Higurashi, Mr. Hiraikotsu. Welcome to Papillon Academy, I'm Mrs. Park."

"Hello," Setsuna smiled. "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"We have a lot of ground to cover today- especially being so late in the year. Please follow me-"

Towa falls in step with her twin, with Moroha and Hisui tagging behind them. As they follow the teacher through the halls, almost every student turns to stare at them. Towa fights the urge to make a face as she watches several boys look at her sister in a less than appealing manner. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she can tell Hisui notices it too.

They are herded into an ornately decorated office where a matronly woman- Headmaster Smith, greets them with about as much warmth as a winter storm. She rests her chin on her wrinkly hands, squinting at Towa and making a face. ["Young lady that hair color does not meet the dress code."]

Towa translates as quickly as she can, opening her mouth to answer. ["I…"]

Mrs. Park nearly trips as she leans towards the headmaster. ["Ah…Headmaster…the head of the Daiyōkai corporation had already informed us that his daughters' hair was natural."] She hesitates, lowering her voice even more. ["We also already accepted the company's donation…"].

Towa hears her twin 'tsk' under her breath. Her English is far from perfect, but she is sure Setsuna understood every word. She is forced to listen closely as the headmaster launches into a lengthy welcome speech and all the school's rules. Towa follows Setsuna's lead, nodding along and pretending to understand.

It's not long before Mrs. Park whisks them back into the empty hallway and begins to hand them each a set of paperwork. They have their schedules, maps of the school, and several other documents that could help them in their assigned classes.

"I'll be taking you each to your homeroom class. Right this way-"

They're once again carted around the school, catching the eyes of students in open doorways. Towa tugs on the edge of her skirt- realizing how annoying the garment must be without tights. From what she could see, there was not a pants option for girls. _Maybe this version of my father can get me a boy's uniform…_

Moroha is dropped off in a decorated classroom with a woman named Henderson. She's been put in a second of four-year classes. [Sophomore] as Setsuna calls it. Towa bites her tongue to keep from laughing. _If only they knew she was about 400 years older than them._ Moroha is forced to stand at the front of the room and greet everyone.

["Everyone, this is Miss Moroha Higurashi. She's going to be studying with us for the rest of the year, please make her feel welcome."]

["H-Hello."] Moroha waves her hand. ["I'm Mo-row-ha."] She spaces her name out as best as she can.

Next, Hisui is dropped off at a stale-looking science lab. He's been placed in the last year of school, a [Senior]. He thanks the teacher and turns to look at the twins – mostly Setsuna. "See you at lunch…" He strolls into the classroom with Mrs. Park to interrupt whatever the teacher has been talking about.

"So…you and Hisui…" Towa can't help herself.

Setsuna flashes a menacing glare, rivaling their father. "Don't. you. dare."

"Alright girls- sorry for the wait! Let's get you to your class." They fell into step behind her. "Your father was very specific about your schedules, so you have all your classes together except for your last class. Setsuna you will have music and Towa will have fencing."

Towa perks up at the notion. "Fencing?"

"Yes, your father says you're quite the prodigy. Just like you with your music Setsuna. You both must be so talented."

Setsuna thanks her just as they turn the corner and come upon their homeroom. They go through the same motions of being presented to the class.

["This is Towa and Setsuna Daiyōkai. They'll be studying with us for the rest of the year. Please make them feel welcome."]

Towa gulps, realizing her name was called first. ["H-H-Hello. I'm Towa."] ["And I'm Setsuna, it's a pleasure to meet you."]

Towa watches the 30 or-so other pairs of eyes alternate between them, with most landing on Setsuna. Their teacher, an uncomfortable-looking man named Mr. Stevens, points them to a pair of empty desks in the last row. All eyes are on them as the teacher attempts to get everyone's attention again.

Towa immediately feels like she's out of her league when the teacher starts talking so fast she loses track of what he's saying. [Rules? Wells?] [Alex-ander who?] _Everything sounds the same…_ Towa glances at Setsuna who seems to be following along just fine. Her twin meets her gaze and shrugs nonchalantly. _Hopefully, she's just as lost as I am…_

Towa does what she does best and turns her attention to the window. She gets a pretty good visual of the city streets below and finds lots of things to distract her while she passes the time. The bell startles her, making her jump in her seat.

A few people stop them on their way out to give them greetings. Setsuna already has her map and schedule out, pointing out where they need to go next.

"How did you find that so fast?"

"I did it earlier. That class was English- we're learning about Shakespeare."

"Ah…" Towa tightens the grip on her backpack. "I was having trouble following."

"I know- I really wanted Dad to look into that homeschool program for us…but he insisted we mingle I guess. It will look better for college."

"College…" Towa repeated the word. The thought of college hadn't crossed her mind in so long. She'd always had one goal and one goal only – finding her sister again. It was only her Papa – who convinced her to think about college as an option.

Setsuna was a savior as they navigated to their next three classes. Their last one, History, was before lunch so they would have to wait for Hisui and Moroha to pick them up.

Like moths to a light, a group of students makes their way over to the twins' desks in their little corner of the room. ["Hi- I'm Toby."] A good-looking guy smiles down at Setsuna, who blinks at him with no emotion. The others follow in suit, saying their own names.

["Hello. I'm Setsuna and this is Towa."] She nods.

["Did you guys just move here?"]

["Yes, our whole family came here on business."]

["Your whole family?']

["Our cousin Moroha and our very close family friend, Hisui.]

["Your last name was Day – ko – yay? Is that a startup?]

Setsuna manages a fake smile. "Daiyōkai - [it's a much larger company in Japan."]

["What's it for?"]

Before Towa can hear the answer, another girl tries to get her attention. ["Hello?"]

"Huh…." Towa blinks at her. ["S-Sorry…could you repeat?"]

["I asked how you got your hair color past the Headmaster- that can't be natural right?"]

Towa nods her head. ["Well…"]

"Oi! Towa! Setsuna!" Moroha's familiar voice startles the entire group in front of them. The twins turn to see her and Hisui standing in the doorway waiting for them. Hisui staring directly at the student named Toby, who's somehow began leaning forward on Setsuna's desk. "I'm hungry! Let's go!"

["Oh wow she's loud…"] The girl in front of Towa mutters. As Setsuna starts to walk away Towa hears another girl whisper. ["Do you think that one can't speak English too?"]

Towa frowns, glancing at both the girls and enjoying watching their eyes widen as they keep whispering. She gathers up her back and follows the others into the hall. Hisui walks beside Setsuna, having a quiet conversation with her as she points out the cafeteria on the map.

"Were your classes as boring as mine?" Moroha elbows her.

Towa shrugs. "Can't tell ya. I barely paid any attention."

The group stops by the cafeteria to pick up some drinks and finds a secluded spot on the school's lawn to sit down. Towa catches a group nearby staring at them as they all open their bento.

["I thought you said they were rich?"]

["They are!"]

["So why do they have lunches from home?!"]

The group of girls all look away as Hisui glances in their direction. He huffs through his nose. "Didn't realize kids here were going to be so obnoxious…"

"I guess it's to be expected." Setsuna takes a sip of her water. "Did anyone ask you about your parents?"

"Almost everyone-" Hisui rolls his eyes. "I did exactly what Mom told me- told them my parents were a partner of the Daiyōkai Corporation…but that didn't seem to interest them. What about you Moroha?"

She shrugs. "Not much of a difference. Anytime someone asked me what my parents did I just said I didn't know how to explain it in English." She took a big bite off her chopsticks. Towa nods along. _I might have to steal that one._

As the conversation drifted elsewhere, Towa feels the urge to look out across the courtyard. There aren't as many people staring at them, since most kids are either chatting or eating their own food. In the passing groups of people, Towa spots a familiar pair of eyes.

"Huh…" She mutters as she focuses. Among a group of rowdy boys, Towa spots him. _It can't be…there's no way….  
_

"Riku…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not have been inspired by the new episode today - which...what a trip right? I'm very interested to see where the story goes. Obviously, if Riku ends up being a complete and total villain this little fic will become pretty obsolete, but I'm holding out some hope. Let me know your own theories if you have any because ever since last week I genuinely don't know how to feel anymore! 
> 
> Here are some additional notes:
> 
> \- Daiyōkai大妖怪, "Great demon"- was chosen based on their grandfather Toga (Inu no Daiyōkai (犬の大妖怪, "Great Dog Demon) & Sesshomaru is a Daiyōkai as well. // Moroha has her maternal last name just because. // Hisui's is the same name as the weapon he/Sango use. Of all the names I considered it seemed like a good fit for the story. 
> 
> \- as mentioned at the beginning English/Japanese will be written in this ["format"] to differentiate. This is not beta-ed so if there's a mistake please feel free to let me know! I want to make this fic easy to read and not disrespect the Japanese language in any way.


End file.
